Escarcha Oscura
by lauraotaku22
Summary: Un nuevo habitante ha llegado el Bosque del Invierno, pero junto con su llegada, llegaran los problemas, y por sobretodo, el romance. (Minor Milarion)
1. Bienvenido

Era una noche fría de invierno en la ciudad de Londres, la mayoría de los habitantes dormitaba, aunque había un par que trabajaban hasta tarde, se metían a bares a tomar, o simplemente no lograban dormir, pero había alguien que no hacía nada de esto. Un hombre. Este hombre se encontraba en un apartamento abandonado, de esos que parecen escenario de película de terror, en oscuridad absoluta, solo una luz salía de ese infierno obscuro, una cuna, en la cuna yacía un niño con mirada perdida, estaba recién levantado, se puso a llorar sobresaltando al hombre, cuando escucho el llanto, se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y se dirigió a la cuna, él bebe al ver a el hombre se asustó y echo a llorar, pero el hombre tenía un haz bajo la manga, un sonajero que había robado a un niño de cuatro, acerco el sonajero a la cara del pequeño, y este comenzó a reír. De la boca del niño salió una luz con tonalidad azul, la cual tomo camino al cielo nocturno, de camino a Nunca Jamás, el hombre noto esto, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Bien hecho mi pequeño, ríe y envía terror a ese lugar llamado Pixie Hollow." Le dijo con calma el hombre. "¡Ese idiota peliblanco y esa zorra barata de reina, me las pagaran!" Gritó con poder hacía el cielo oscuro. "Por qué la noche es oscura y llena de terrores"

* * *

{En Pixie Hollow}

La risa tomó su camino directo al Árbol del Polvillo del Bosque del Invierno. Los habitantes tanto del lado cálido como del Bosque del Invierno escucharon la risa y se dirigieron hacía el tronco. En el grupo de hadas no podían faltar Tinkerbell y sus amigas, las cuales estaban emocionadas por la llegada de una nueva hada.

"¡Qué emocionante! ¿Cuál creen que sea su talento? ¿Hada del agua? ¿De la luz? ¿Un artesano? ¡Un hada del-!" Comenzó a gritar Tinkerbell excitada.

"¡Tinkerbell!" Le interrumpió su amiga Vidia, un hada de vuelo veloz. "Que no se te olvide que esa risa se dirige a el Bosque del Invierno, es imposible que tenga uno de esos talentos."

"Oh, sí, verdad. Pero estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez que voy a ver el nacimiento de una hada del invierno, aparte, que no puedo esperar a ver a Peri." Periwinkle, apodada Peri por sus amigas, es la hermana gemela de Tinkerbell, aunque no tienen mucha apariencia física, son iguales en gustos y demás.

"Florecita, te entiendo, yo no puedo esperar a ver a mi Sled." Dijo Rosetta, el hada del jardín. "Hace mucho que no le veo, extraño sus ojos profundos, su sonrisa brillante, su-"

"Ya llegamos." Dijo Fawn indignada. Las seis amigas buscaron lugar, y encontraron un tronco completamente vacío, unos segundos después Tinkerbell es sorprendida al ver sentir que alguien le tapa los ojos.

"¿Quién soy?" Pregunto el hada, Tinkerbell reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

"Periwinkle."

"Estas equivocada." El hada le destapó los ojos y pudo ver que era Gliss quien se los tenía tapados, mientras que Peri hablaba como si fuera ella. Después de reír como por siglos Periwinkle se acercó a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo, antes de sentarse junto a ella. "Así que… ¿Estas emocionada?"

"¡Pues claro! Es el primer nacimiento que presencio en el invierno."

"Lo creas o no, no es la gran cosa." Le dijo su hermana con un suspiro.

"¿A no?"

"No." En ese momento vieron a Arquidio, la lechuza de Lord Milori, y como esperan, en el lomo del animal estaban Lord Milori y su esposa la Reina Clarion. Los dos gobernantes se bajaron del animal, justo cuando el diente de león se posó en el centro del lugar, Kirk, un guardián del polvillo del bosque del Invierno rocío al diente de león con polvillo, poco a poco, el diente de león empezó a tomar forma de un Sparrowman, tenía el cabello por la nuca en puntas, era de color blanco, con una tonalidad negra en las puntas, con ojos azules color mar.

"¿Hola?"

"De la risa has nacido, la alegría te ha traído. Bienvenido a Pixie Hollow, veo que has encontrado tu camino." Le dijo el Señor del invierno al recién llegado.

"Eso…creo…" Dijo tímidamente.

"Ven, vamos a ver tus alas." Lord Milori le extendió la mano al Sparrowman, y este la tomo con gratitud, se puso a sus espaldas y le extendió las alas, estaban en perfecto estado, nada más, ni nada menos, le echo polvillo y le agarro la mano "Aletea un poco" Le hizo caso y en segundos ya estaba volando a la perfección. "Bien, ahora, es hora de encontrar tu talento."

"¿Mi talento?" En ese momento unos podios hechos de hielo salieron del suelo, y el Sparrowman pudo ver a cinco hadas dejar objetos en cada una de ellas, una de las hadas le dirigio una amable sonrisa y el Sparrowman se sonrojó un poco, antes de volver a la realidad. "¿Cómo sabré cual es el mío?"

"Lo sabrás." El muchacho no lo dudo un momento y decidió ir a por el talento del hada que había visto, era un tronco limpio, en el momento que acerco su mano, este se cubrió de escarcha. "Hadas del Bosque del Invierno, conozcan a su nuevo escarchador. Piotr. Gliss, Spike, Periwinkle. Muéstrenle a su nuevo compañero el lugar." Y con eso se fue.

"¡Hola yo soy Gliss! Un gusto." Dijo extendiéndole la mano, Piotr la tomo con gusto, "esta que está aquí, es Spike es un poco gruñona pero no le hagas caso."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Yo soy Periwinkle, pero puedes decirme Peri." Piotr se dio cuenta que ella era el hada que había visto, y se puso contento. "Vamos, te enseñaremos el lugar."


	2. Tour por el Invierno

Las tres hadas de la escarcha estuvieron toda la mañana enseñándole a Piotr el Bosque del Invierno, a diferencia de las otras estaciones, esta era el doble de grande que todas, así que se tomaron su tiempo, aunque antes de explorar el lugar, Piotr tuvo que cambiarse y después de media hora encontró su estilo, unos pantalones arriba de la rodilla, una camisa sin mangas y unas botas estilo militar, naturalmente eran de tonalidades de azul, los pantalones eran un azul mar, la camisa un celeste, casi tirando al blanco, y sus botas eran un tono cerúleo. Las chicas lo estaban esperando en la sala.

"Así que, Peri… ¿te gusta Piotr?" Le pregunto con un tono burlón Gliss, a lo que ella casi se ahoga con su vaso de té helado.

"¿Q-que?… n-no me g-gusta, lo acabo de conocer, ¿Por qué dices eso?" Parecía que decía la verdad, pero sus amigas notaron el sudor en su frente.

"¿Si? ¿Y por qué sudas?"

"Es que aquí hace mucho calor." Le contesto Peri, antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que se escuchaba. "Ok, tal vez me guste un poco su compañía, pero eso no quiere decir-"

"Listo, ¿Qué tal?" Periwinkle se vio interrumpida por Piotr, el cual acababa de salir de la habitación. Las tres amigas se voltearon para ver al joven, Periwinkle se sonrojo al verlo, no se esperaba verlo tan… guapo.

"Te ves muy bien, Piotr." Le dijo Spike con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

"Gracias, bueno… ¿nos vamos?"

"Vale." Y con eso salieron a enseñarle al recién llegado el lugar. Primero fueron a la biblioteca de Dewey, para que conociera a el Guardalibros, para la sorpresa de todas, Piotr tenía el mismo interés en libros que Peri, así que todo el camino de la biblioteca hasta el castillo de Lord Milori estuvieron hablando de algunos libros que les gustaron.

"Para mí la mejor parte fue cuando Lentz apuñalo a la esposa, solo pensarlo me entran escalofríos." Le dijo Piotr a Peri.

"Esa es buena, pero prefiero los últimos capítulos, cuando descubren a los Kentche y los matan a todos, bueno, casi." Le respondió con un guiño al final.

"¿En serio? Es que acaso no te pueden gustar las florecitas, ¿Peri? Me estas poniendo nerviosa con las historias de esos libros…" Le dijo Spike, mirándola con enojo.

"Heh, lo lamento, pero no es mi culpa que sean tan… ¡ugh!" Le espeto, tirando sus brazos al cielo triunfantemente.

Al llegar al castillo de Lord Milori, Piotr no salía de su asombro, era lo más grande que había visto en su vida, todo estaba hecho de hielo, pero era un hielo especial, cada habitación tenía un color diferente, un paraíso completo para los ojos del escarchador.

"E-Esto es… wow." Dijo girando sobre sus talones, mirando alrededor.

"Si, es un lugar impresionante, muy bien decorado, es hermoso." Le comentó Spike.

"Me alegro de que les guste." Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"A mí también me gusta el lugar, es muy hogareño." Pero el Sparrowman no iba solo.

"¡Lord Milori! ¡Reina Clarion!" Gritó Piotr arrodillándose, gesto el cual imitaron las tres chica.

"Por favor, Piotr. En el Bosque del Invierno, llámame Lady Clarion, por favor." Le dijo colocando una mano en su quijada y alzando su cabeza lentamente.

"Por supuesto Rei-Lady Clarion."

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal va el tour por el Invierno?" Pregunto el Lord del Invierno.

"Va perfectamente, ¿verdad Piotr?"

"Si, me encanta aquí, todo es único, estoy orgulloso de ser parte de esta estación." Dijo sonriendo, con una mano en su pecho. Lord Milori sonrió, antes de romper en risas.

Los cuatro escarchadores y la Lady del Invierno lo miraron con curiosidad. "¿Milori? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si… heh… muchacho… me recuerdas a mi cuando era un recién llegado."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, recuerdo que cuando llegue, era el más trabajador, pero también el más problemático, aún peor que tu hermana, Periwinkle." Dijo el Lord, lo cual hizo que la peliblanca riera levemente. "Recuerdo una vez, fue una semana después de mi llegada, yo y Snowflake, la Ministra del Invierno, salíamos como una pareja, ese día nos escabullimos en los aposentos de Lord Brust, el primer Lord del Invierno, nuestro plan era llenarlo de serpentinas de colores, traídas de las regiones cálidas, pero cuando entramos nos lo encontramos en la cama con su esposa, Lady Amber, así que decidimos llenarlos a los dos de serpentinas, nos metimos en un problema de los buenos, tuvimos que limpiar las suciedades de los bueyes por un mes entero, no sin antes de pelearme con Snowflake, y terminar nuestra relación, era una mujer difícil… ¡No me arrepiento de nada!"

Los otros cinco presentes estaban ocupados partiéndose de la risa, sin darse cuenta de que la Ministra estaba detrás de ellos. "¿Con que difícil? ¿Eh?" Esto hizo que el Lord pegara un brinco.

"S-S-Snowflake. H-Hola." La ministra se le quedo mirando, se acercó a él y le agarro el cachete, jalándoselo y sacándole lágrimas al Lord del Invierno, antes de irse de la habitación sin decir palabra. "Ouch." Después de salir del asombro, Gliss dijo en voz alta.

"¡Bueno! ¡Esto fue muy entretenido, pero tenemos mucho bosque que ver!" Y con eso los cuatro amigos salieron del lugar, dejando al Lord del Invierno y su esposa solos.

"Milori… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, Clarion, no te preocupes." Le respondió, antes de juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso que encendió sus corazones, "Vamos a dormir." Se dirigieron a su habitación y Lady Clarion coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

Se quedaron un rato hablando mutuamente, pero el Lord tenía una mirada perdida, pensativa, Clarion se dio cuenta de esto. "Milori… ¿estás bien?"

"Si, Clarion, es solo que… lo extraño. Pese a todas las cosas que hizo, sigo extrañando a mi hermano, Taltos." Justo después cerró sus ojos y se acostó a dormir sin decir palabra.

* * *

Y… Listo. Gracias por leer el capítulo.

Quería recomendarles mi otro fanfic, "Desesperanza Esperanzada." El cual ya lleva 7 capítulos. Y los fanfics de mi muy buen amigo UDPusa, el cual pueden encontrar en mis favoritos, pese a que sus historias son Femslashes, valen la pena leer, tienen tramas que no te despegaran de la pantalla.

La historia de la que hablaban Periwinkle y Piotr fue basada en el anime Shiki, el cual recomiendo fuertemente ver. Obviamente los nombres que use no son los originales, para evitar spoilers.


	3. Amigos, hermanos y parejas

Después de ir a visitar el castillo de Lord Milori, el grupo de escarchadores se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, pero Periwinkle decidió acompañar a Piotr a la suya, para luego ir a la de ella, el ambiente no podía ser más tenso.

"Así que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?" Le pregunto Piotr a Periwinkle.

"Oh, em, tienes que conocer a mi hermana, Tinkerbell. Es una artesana con mucho talento, me encanta estar con ella, pero como es del lado cálido no nos podemos ver siempre." Esto último lo dijo en un suspiro, como si tuviera miedo de llorar si hablaba más alto, Piotr se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, es solo que… estar años separadas y solo poder vernos unos cuantos días… es difícil, mucho."

"Me lo imagino…" Le dijo, antes de tomarle la mano y decirle "Pero me tienes a mí, no importa que pase, o que hagas, siempre seré tu amigo y siempre te apoyaré." Esto solo logro que la hada rompiera en llanto, agarrándose fuertemente de la camisa del Sparrowman, y que se sonrojara, decidió lanzarse y la abrazo con firmeza, "Vamos a mi casa, mañana te querrás levantar temprano para ver a tu hermana, ¿no?"

"Si, tienes razón, vamos." El resto del camino estuvieron hablando sobre Tinkerbell, Piotr estaba deseando conocerla, al llegar a casa de Piotr se formó un ambiente aun peor.

"Bueno… llegamos, buenas noches, Periwinkle."

"Haha, por favor, no me digas Periwinkle, llámame Peri, así me llaman mis amigos." Le dijo con un guiño en el ojo.

"De acuerdo, Peri. Dulces sueños."

"Igual" Y sin importarse por nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla al Sparrowman y se fue volando de ahí.

"…Wow…" Es lo único que logro salir de la boca de Piotr.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del Bosque del Invierno, Gliss y Spike discutían sobre la relación de Piotr y Periwinkle.

"A mi parecer esos dos se gustan" Dijo Gliss.

"No creo, para mí que están cerca porque Piotr es nuevo, no creo que haya algo especial."

"Pues yo creo que sí, están hechos el uno para el otro"

"No me convence mucho eso… pero de una cosa si estoy segura, si llega a romperle el corazón a mi Peri, le rompo las alas con los brazos que le arrancare con las piernas."

"Yo también"

* * *

Esa noche Milori no logro dormir mucho, se la pasaba teniendo sueños sobre su hermano, tal fue el punto que tuvo que levantarse de la cama y tomar un poco de aire.

"Ese idiota me sigue molestando hasta en mis sueños, me pregunto cuando dejare de soñar… digo… de tener pesadillas con él." Después de decir esto, miro al cielo de forma pensativa. "Todavía me acuerdo de aquel día…"

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! No sé cuándo voy a escribir el próximo capítulo, mañana me voy a la playa y el Internet es un poco, MUY, cabron. Y creo que si escribo algo, será de mi otro fanfic Desesperanza Esperanzada, de verdad léanlo por favor, cada capítulo dura 3K, y llevo 7, les suplico que lo lean y que dejen reviews.


	4. Taltos

"Venga, Milori, ¡espabila!" Me solía decir mi hermano por las mañanas, normalmente saltaba arriba de mi para despertarme.

"Hm...Déjame dormir un poco más, Taltos" le contestaba empujándolo.

"¡Eso dolió! Tendré que enseñarte una lección." Esa vez me tomo por sorpresa, saltando arriba de mi otra vez, asesinándome con sus garras de la risa, en un momento que bajo la velocidad de sus manos, aproveché para tirarlo a la cama y devolverle el ataque, estuvimos así una media hora, hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron más, nos levantamos y después de arreglarnos nos fuimos a desayunar.

Creo que no lo saben, mi hermano era más alto que yo, por unos tres centímetros, sus ojos eran un café más oscuro que los míos, nació con el cabello blanco, como yo, pero como era más rebelde que yo, se lo tiño de turquesa, usaba una gorra negra en su cabeza, tenía el cabello un poco más largo que el mío y era menos robusto, muchas veces la gente se confundía y en vez de creer que Taltos era el mayor, creían que él era el menor... esos eran buenos tiempos.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a el castillo de Lord Brust para nuestro entrenamiento, en ese tiempo nos entrenaban para gobernar el Bosque del Invierno si algo le sucedía a Lord Brust, al igual que nosotros, las demás estaciones tenían aprendices para convertirse en ministros, era un enorme honor ser tomado bajo la tutela de un líder. Pero no había mayor honor, que ser nombrado líder de todo Pixie Hollow, lamentablemente para los Sparrowmans ese puesto solo se le puede ser concedido a las hadas.

Después de un interminable tiempo, llegamos al castillo de Lord Brust, me estaba preparando para ocho horas de aburrimiento puro, pero aquella vez fue diferente, al llegar nos encontramos a Lord Brust sentado esperándonos en la entrada.

"Lord Brust, buenos di-"Le salude.

"Tengo que hablar con los dos" Nos miramos mutuamente sin entender nada "Ahora" Y sin decir una palabra nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones para hablar.

"Bueno, ¿De qué quería hablarnos, viejo?" Taltos obtuvo un libro en su cara a una fuerza inhumana, casi se cae de la silla.

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! Ahem, no importa... Hay algo que debo contaros" Tomo aire y lo soltó todo. "Llevan años estudiando para convertirse en el próximo Lord del Inverno, y se han esforzado para ello, algunos más que otros" Dijo mirando a mi hermano, y era verdad, casi ni se esforzaba. "Aún queda un mes entero de clases para dejar que se gradúen, pero ha surgido un problema... Me he enterado que contagie una enfermedad de Tierra Firme llamada cáncer, es una enfermedad mortal, y temo que no me queda mucho tiempo." Me quede de piedra al escuchar eso, estaba por echarme a llorar, pero tenía que mantener la compostura, así que simplemente le pregunte.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Una semana" Mire a mi hermano, tenía las manos en la boca y parecía que fuera a llorar, y yo también, él era como un padre para nosotros, iba a doler mucho perderlo. "Es por eso que la Reina Amber ha decidido nombrar a uno de ustedes Lord del Invierno, inmediatamente." La Reina Amber era la esposa de Lord Brust. Esas eran buenas noticias para los dos, no, para uno.

"¿Uno de nosotros?" Pregunto mi hermano.

"Si, solo hay un Lord del Invierno, y la Reina ha decidido que sea el mayor de los dos." El mayor era Taltos, me sentía feliz por él, la verdad que no estaba muy interesado en convertirme en Lord del Invierno, así que no tenía que odiarlo, no había razón para, por lo que lo odie fue por lo que dijo Lord Brust después. "Y también ha decidido que debe de casarse con su aprendiza, Clarion." Eso rompió mis cables, yo estaba fuerte y secretamente enamorado de Clarion, lamentablemente, mi hermano también lo estaba, aunque lo suyo no era secreto porque yo lo sabía, pero él no sabía sobre mí. "¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Taltos?"

Taltos se levantó de su silla y miro a Lord Brust a sus ojos. "Si, Lord Brust, estoy dispuesto a tomar el puesto."

"Bien, la boda y coronación serán dentro de tres días, espero lo mejor de ti." Y con eso se fue de la habitación, dejándonos a los dos solos, mientras que mi hermano saltaba por todas partes gritando sobre que se iba a casar con Clarion, lo único que yo pensaba era en la forma de evitar que se casara con ella en tres días, no podía permitirlo.

"Vamos." Le escuche decirme.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde?"

"A casa, tengo sueño."

"Vale." Yo también estaba cansado, pero esa noche no dormí pensando en formas de... hacerlo desaparecer, después de siete horas y muchas ideas estúpidas, encontré mi plan maestro, e iba a ser ejecutado al día siguiente.

Una de las buenas cosas de estudiar, es que uno aprende muchas cosas, y recordé que un hada puede ser desterrada a Tierra Firme a través de un portal que conecta con la segunda estrella, no a la derecha, a la izquierda, para que salga, y nunca vuelva a entrar. Me levante temprano, hice el desayuno como un día normal, serví la comida y me senté a la mesa a comer, en ese momento salió mi hermano del cuarto, "Buenos días, Milori" Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

"Buenos días, Taltos. Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a las Cataratas Congeladas." Creí que le gustaría la idea, pero me equivoque.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de emocionante una catarata?" En ese momento tuve que recurrir al método: Engañar-a-mi-estúpido-hermano-con-una-mentira.

"Es que hay una leyenda que cuenta que hay un pozo brillante, en el cual si entras te va a ir bien en la vida."

"¡¿En serio?! Bueno... sí que quiero una buena vida con Clarion... Está bien, Iremos." Fase uno. Completada.

"Vale, terminemos de comer y vamos." Y comer fue lo que hizo, ni siquiera masticaba.

"¡Acabe! ¡Vamos!"

"Haha, de acuerdo." Nos fuimos rápidamente a las Cataratas Congeladas, al entrar se sorprendió levemente por el paisaje, lo único que le importaba era el pozo, ¿o debería decir portal? Al llegar a donde estaba el portal, me miro con cara de '¿Qué hago?' "Lo único que tienes que hacer es acercarte y asomarte lo más que puedas, hizo como le ordene, y aproveche ese momento. Para empujarlo. Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, pero se quedó colgando del borde.

"¡Milori! ¡Ayúdame!" Aparentemente no se había dado de cuenta que había sido yo. Me arrodille y puse mis manos encima de las suyas. "¿Milori?" Antes de clavarle las uñas con fuerza "¡Argh! ¡¿Qué haces!?" Me acerque a su oído y le susurre _'Larga vida a Lord Taltos'_ Antes de empujarle las manos con fuerza, me quede en silencio, viendo como caía por ese portal, como si no hubiera pasado nada, me fui de ahí. Fase dos. Completa. Ahora solo faltaba la fase tres, decirles a todos que Taltos había huido a Tierra Firme por que no quería ser Lord ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Al ser hermanos, teníamos la misma letra, con unas cuantas diferencias en la ortografía, así que escribí la nota como el la escribiría.

 **Queridos Viejo y Vieja...**

 **Lahmento infoma k me boy de PH, me boy a TF porq no quieo se LI, ehpero lo entendai, cn cariño, Taltos.**

Si, lo sé, su ortografía apesta. Al terminarla me puse la máscara del buen actor, tenía que fingir que había encontrado la nota, y que me preocupaba. Agarre la nota y me fui volando a toda velocidad hacia el castillo de Lord Brust, al llegar a donde estaba, fingí haberme tropezado mientras que gritaba "¡Lord Brust! ¡Lord Brust!

"Wow wow, cálmate, ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"¡Lea esto!" Me agarro el papel de la mano, se puso a leer, y a los tres segundos me grito.

"¿¡Que hizo que!? ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Lord Brust, espero no sonar hipócrita, pero... ¿no podría yo tomar su puesto?" Dije, rezando porque dijera que sí.

"¡Es que tienes que! ¡No hay nadie más!" Me puse feliz, pero a la vez me asuste por la forma como me gritó, "Perdona, es solo que tenía tantas esperanzas en tu hermano."

"Bueno, espero que ahora las tenga en mí."

"Las tendré, vamos, tenemos que ir preparando la coronación y la boda"

Fase final. Completada.


	5. Una pregunta

"Dewey, necesito que me hagas un favor."

"¿Qué seria, Lord Milori?" Le pregunto el Guardián al Lord del Invierno.

"Necesito que repartas estas invitaciones a todas las hadas del invierno, si te encuentras con alguna hada cálida, dile que las reparta por su estación." Dijo el Lord sin mirar a los ojos al Guardián.

"¿Puedo preguntar para qué son?"

El Lord miró a los ojos a su amigo de tantos años, "Es una invitación para un baile está noche, el baile se llamará: Unión de dos mundos." Dijo el Lord triunfantemente.

"Que bien Lord Milori, pero… ¿Qué los dos lados del borde no se unieron desde hace estaciones? ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?"

El Lord se quedó mirando a la ventana unos segundos, antes de contestar: "Es el aniversario de haber conocido a mi Clarion, ¿y qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que con un baile en honor a la unión de ambos mundos?"

"Me parece una genial razón, bueno, me voy. Tengo mucho que repartir." Dijo Dewey saliendo por la puerta, "Nos vemos."

"Hasta luego." El Lord giró su cabeza unos centímetros, hasta que sus ojos posaron en una pintura de Clarion, "Clarion… Años junto a ti, parecen como si fueran décadas, no te cambiaría por nada."

* * *

Al otro lado de Pixie Hollow estaban Piotr, Periwinkle y su grupo de amigas (del lado cálido también) jugando al Vuela que te Pillo. Cuando Dewey apareció, con las invitaciones en mano.

"Dewey, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Hola, Tinkerbell, vine a entregaros esto," Dijo mientras les daba invitaciones a todas.

"Oh, oh, oh ¡Son invitaciones!" Gritó una imperativa Gliss, "¿Pero para qué?"

"Lord Milori me pidió que las repartiera, está organizando un baile para celebrar su aniversario con la Reina Clarion," les explico el Guardián.

"Aw, que lindo gesto de Lord Milori," Dijo felizmente el hada del jardín, "Ojalá mi Sled fuera tan romántico."

Las chicas se limitaron a girar sus ojos, o a suspirar, "A propósito, Dewey," Le pregunto Piotr, "¿Cuándo es el baile?"

"¡Oh! Es esta noche," Dijo despreocupado el Guardián.

"¿¡ESTA NOCHE!?"

"¡LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES!"

"¡APURENSE, TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HACER!" Y con eso las chicas se fueron, dejando a Piotr y a Dewey solos.

"Así que… ¿A quién vas a invitar, Dewey?"

"Hm, no lo había pensado, tal vez a… Hada Mary" Dijo el Guardián sonrojándose, "¿Y tú? ¿A quién vas a invitar?"

"¿¡Eh!? Pues… la verdad no lo sé…"

"Oh, vamos…" Dijo Dewey decepcionado.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Le pregunto el muchacho.

"Pídele a Periwinkle que vaya contigo," Dijo el Guardián, "Estoy seguro que quiere ir contigo."

"¿T-Tú crees?"

"No lo creo, lo sé."

"Vale, lo hare."

* * *

Piotr se paró delante de la puerta de Peri, estaba muy nervioso, con millones de pensamientos como: ¿No quiere ir conmigo? ¿Y si ya tiene pareja para ir? ¿Y si no tiene, pero no quiere ir conmigo?

"No, Piotr… Aun si no quiere ir contigo, seguirás siendo su amigo…" Inhaló y exhaló rápidamente hasta que logro calmarse. "Ok…" Y se acercó a la puerta, con el corazón en mano, y el alma en otra parte por el miedo, tocó la puerta.

"Yo voy" Se escuchó desde adentro, cuando abrieron la puerta, vio que era Fawn.

"Alá, chico nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó el hada de los animales.

"E-Estoy buscando a… Periwinkle, ¿E-Esta aquí?"

Fawn se limitó a sonreír, "Si, está adentro, sígueme."

Cuando Piotr entró, estaban todas las chicas, cosa que subió otro nivel de embarazo a su estado, "Hey, Piotr."

"Hola Silvermist, hola chicas."

"Hola." Le respondieron.

"¿A quién buscas?" Le preguntó Tinkerbell.

"A tu hermana, ¿Dónde está?" Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas.

"¿Me llamaban?" Y entonces la vio, las amigas de Peri también estaban con vestidos y maquilladas, pero Peri se veía… fuera de este mundo, "¿Piotr?"

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, eh…" Cerró sus ojos y respiró un poco antes de decir "Tengo una pregunta que hacerte"

"Claro, ¿Qué es?"

"Yo…me preguntaba…si tu…quisieras…ir al baile…conmigo…" Piotr cerró los ojos otra vez, y en ese momento escucho gritos y cosas como: '¡Que romántico! ¡Dile que sí! ¡Vaya Peri, estas potente!'

"Hm, Piotr" Le llamó la escarchadora.

"¿S-Si?"

"Me encantaría ir contigo" Dijo felizmente.

"¿E-En serio?"

"Claro que sí." Dijo sonriendo.

"Wow… gracias," Le dijo, entonces vio el reloj," Oh, no ¡Mira la hora que es! Tengo que alistarme, ¿nos vemos en un rato?"

"Si, hasta luego" Peri se paró en puntillas y le dio un beso en el cachete, "Estaré esperando con ansias."

"Yo igual." Y con eso se fue.

* * *

Ya se, ya se... esta corto, pero el proximo capitulo es el baile, y va a ser ¡UNICO! No se olviden de dejar reviews.


	6. Todo era perfecto

Y al caer la noche, todas las hadas de Pixie Hollow se dirigieron a el Salon de Estalactitas. Este salon era donde usualmente se hacian cosas como fiestas antes de que se cerrara la frontera.

"Ugh…Usar ropa tan refinada no es para mi" Dijo Piotr con un bufido.

"Haha" Se rió Periwinkle, los dos ya estaban juntos en la fiesta, y Piotr no podia dejar de hacer dos cosa: 1- Arreglarse la corbata y 2-Mirar a Peri. Para Piotr, ver a Peri era como si un Cuervo estuviera viendo a Mother Dove por primera vez*

La primera cancion que tocaron en la fiesta ere Bamboleo, de Fairy Bard. Tinkerbell se llevó a su hermana y a sus amigas a la pista, mientras que Piotr solo escuchaba la letra de la cancion, agarrando algo para comer. La cancion le parecia pegajosa, sobre todo el coro: -Bamboleo, bambolea porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así- Por alguna razón, Piotr sentía que esa canción estaba dedicada a él. El sentía que solo el mismo se entendía.

Unos 4 minutos después, Peri se le acercó, y le pregunto:

"¿Por qué no vienes a bailar?" Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce, que difícilmente Piotr le diría que no.

"Es que no se bailar." Dijo Piotr antes de partirse en risa.

"No es necesario que sepas, con que muevas tu pie al ritmo es suficiente."

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué van a tocar?"

"Creo que ahora va a tocar Efecto Polvillo, y después de eso va a tocar Duendez. Son muy buenos." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. A los pocos segundos subió al escenario un duende con poco pelo.

"Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Numbus, ¡espero lo estén pasando bien!" Cuando dijo esto, varias hadas se pusieron a gritar. Unos tres minutos después empezó un corto receso mientras que el último grupo se preparaba.

"¿Qué tal la estás pasando?" Le pregunto Peri a Piotr.

"Oh, eh, bien."

"Seguro?"

"Si…es solo que, como no se bailar, no puedo ir contigo a la pista." Dijo con un suspiro.

"No importa! ¡Con tal de estar contigo me basta!" Sonrió

"Gra-"En ese momento empezó la ultima canción.

-Era lo bonito del mar,  
cuando estás a mi lado no hay otro lugar  
y era lo bonito de ser un par de enamorados.-

"Vamos" Peri agarró la mano de Piotr.

"Vale" Los pasos de los dos iban al compas de la música.

-Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
bajar a la tierra y tocar con los dedos,  
el agua del mar,  
tu cuerpo con mi cuerpo...-

En un momento de la canción, los dos perdieron la nocion del tiempo, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

-Sigue enamorandote,  
sigue persiguiendolo,  
si el impulso viene de tu corazón.-

Poco a poco, los dos se fueron acercando lentamente.e

-Como el aire que no ves,  
que se mete en tu interior,  
pase lo que pase, siempre seré yo quien te va a querer-

Las palabras sobraban, los dos sabían lo que querían

Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
quiero recordarte que bonito es verlo,  
todo en una nube del color del cielo..

Sentir los labios del otro por primera vez, estaban a punto de llegar al tan esperado roce.

Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
bajar a la tierra y tocar con los dedos,  
el agua del mar.

Pero entonces…

"Enamora-"

"¡AAAH!" El cantante se detuvo al oir el grito. Piotr y Peri se separaron con velocidad, y fueron corriendo a un circulo que formaron algunas hadas.

Dentro se encontraba un duende, por su pelo blanco era del Invierno, pero...El duende tenia un cuchillo en la parte trasera de su cuello. Tink, Peri y Piotr reconocieron al duende de inmediato. Peri estaba a punto de llorar, pero lo que hizo fue gritar el nombre del duende.

"¡DEWEY!"


End file.
